Within photonic devices, light energy is used for exciting electrons to higher energy levels and creating electrical energy or currents responsive to the light energy. The ability to control the states of electrons in materials such as semiconductors, biological material and quantum computers provide a number of advantages with respect to these materials. Currently, available techniques suffer from a number of deficiencies. Thus, some manner for increasing the increasing the ability to control electron states within various types of materials would provide for a number of improvements in the use and operation of these materials.